Sailor Moon : the unknown past
by CelestialWingsXX
Summary: Chaos has been defeated, but that does not mean the Senshi's adventures are over. Serena collapses and everyone takes a trip to the past - a past where Serena wasn't Sailor Moon, nor was was she the same Serena the know! What will they find? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

"Star serious laser!"

"Star gentle uterus!"

"Star sensitive inferno!"

The three Starlights struggled to land a hit on Sailor Galaxia/Chaos.

"Chaotic Barrier!"

The deadly attacks were blocked without much efforts, the black scout smirked as if this was some kind of game.

Behind the starlights, Sailor Moon stood, contemplating what she should do. All of her court have been defeated and have lost their sailor crystal, Mecury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn and Tuxedo mask.

She saw the starlights get hit, again. Involuntarily, her fist tightened until her knuckles were white. Her fingers clutched around a sword shaped necklace around her neck, her staff had been cut in two, so she cannot use it anymore.

The guardians voices echoed at the back of her mind.

"Princess, this necklace contains the royal lunarian sword, the Bless Blade...!" said the blue one.

"...put some blood on the handle and it will reveal itself..." carried on the red one.

"...however use it only if you don't have anything else..." continued the green one.

"...meaning only in life or death situations..." added the orange one.

"...the silver crystal's full power hasn't been restored yet.." stated the yellow one.

"Please, be cautious!" warned the aqua one.

"because when you use it..." Purple began ominously.

"...you will..." dark blue trailied off.

Looking at the scene in front of her "should I do it?" "will it work?" "but if it doesn't..."

She was brought back to reality through a scream from star fighter.

"I don't care anymore, I need to save them!"

She jumped in front of the starlights.

"Sailor Moon?" inquired Star Fighter, wooried for the Moon Princess. They did promise to protect her after moon looked back at the starlights and flashed a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, l'll take care of her!" She ripped the necklace from her neck as she deathglared at the evil scout grinning in front of her; though it didnt do much.

"So the Princess finally decided to join the game!" Galaxia or rather Chaos licked her sword.

"Game? You call this game? Killing innocent for what? So that you can rule the Galaxy. Dispicable!" She declared hotly, staring down the other senshi. Only for the Black senshi to laugh at her. She grinded her teeth, that witch was mocking her.

"You b***h!" She spat out.

"Tsk, tsk. Such language, Princess!" Galaxia chastised as though talking to a child, wiggling a finger at her.

"You're going down, count on it!" Sailor moon drew some blood from her finger as the Starlights looked at her confused.

"W-wh-what is she d-do-doing?" Healer stammered in horror.

The crimson blood dripped on to the sword and it started glowing a silver glow. The sword seemed to have a life of its own, as it floated above the ground, in front of Sailor Moon,

"Royal sword of the Moon, I, Princess Serenity, hereby command you. Come forth!" Sailor moon yelled out. The sword flashed, pure white light spilling out. The light was too bright for the starlight to look at. Sailor moon was at the centre of the light. A cocoon of bright, silvery light covered her body, untill nothing but a ball of light could be seen. Unknown to those outside, her attire began to change in the ball of pure light.

"A transformation?" the Starlights thought aloud.

Finally, the blinding silver light dispersed therefore giving them a full view of Sailor Moon. Her hair was golden blond tipped with sparkling silver, some of it in two buns while the rest is loose, her heart shaped bang was straight, falling over her eyes. She had on a snow white sleeveless dress with gold patterns that stopped around her knees, covered in a transparent cloth with silver threaded roses, a bight red Obi around her mid-section with a bow on the back, silver gloves with gold lining up to her elbows, gold high heels above her knees with silver floral patterns. On her right hand, she held a stunningly beautiful sword with a crimson blade, aqua handle wrapped in silver Ivy's.

To say that the starlights were awed at her appearance would be an understatement.

* * *

"What in the world!?..." The Black soldier stared at the sight in front of her, The moon princess stood, poised on her feet, like a true goddess. Her aura illuminating the surroundings."...a new transformation"

"No matter! I'll still truimph over her" Chaos reassured herself.

" What is going on,odango?" Fighter wondered.

" Is that sailor moon?" Healer looker ahead.

" I've never seen her like that before, her powers... overwhelming" Maker thought to herself.

She could fell everyone's overflowing emotion as if it was her own: shock,anger,suspicion. This new power...it's amazing. She could hear everything perfectly; the soldiers ragged breath, collapse of a building far away, the crackling lightening above her head, even the gentle wind carrying a sad melody. She could feel even the cool wind caressing her body. Opening her eyes, she looked around, everything was much more clear, the smallest of details were visible in her eyes, the crack on the stone 2 feet in front of her. As she took in her transformation, sensing danger, she quickly used the sword to guard herself.

'She's distracted' Galaxia sprinted towards the dazed princess, determined to finish her off before she can pull herself together to retaliate.

CLANG!

'Tch, if only she was distracted for a while longer' Galaxia thought in a frenzied manner, before briskly swerving around a vertical slash.'not bad for a dressed up, good-for-nothing princess'

The starlights stared ahead at the scene in astonishment. This is the clumsy, un-coordinate girl! No way! Her movements were fluid and smooth, not a waste of movement. She was swinging the sword like an expert, every attack would have landed on its target. Were it not for the fact that both were evenly matched.

"So fast!" Fighter breathed perplexingly.

" I knew that clumsyness was a bit too calculated" Maker claimed.

"What is that supposed to mean? Nevermind that, why would she be clumsy on purpose?" Fighter retorted back.

"Think about it, all the time she tripped. No one can be that clumsy!" Maker replied calmly, not the least bit troubled by the fact.

"Are you suggesting that, it, the clumsyness was all a mask?" Healer remarked in disbelief

" No chance! Odango's too innocent to do that!" Fighter nearly screamed, thinking back to all the things she could remember about Odango. Come to think of it, it does seem a bit weird that she would trip over nothing, "to..to.. Maybe it WAS just a mask" she finished dejectedly.

" Fighter... " Healer looked at her mournfully.

* * *

A shout was heard. The starlights stood as the big fight between Sailor Moon (was that even her name anymore?) and Galaxia took place. The explosions would shake the ground so vigorously that they had to hold on to each other to stay put. Buildings collapsed as if they were towers built from playing cards. And the sky was as dark as a moonless night, overpowered with electricity. The collision between the soldiers sent sparks flying. The clashes between the swords could be heard from miles away.

"This is how the fight between the strongest soldiers in the galaxy is like, Astounding!"

"I can barely sense them. Let alone see them..."

"The clumsy odango, going toe and toe with Galaxia, the strongest soldier in the galaxy..."

The Starlights seem to have run out of words and phrases to describe the epic battle.

Galaxia smirked in triumph as one her slashes made past Sailor Moon's barrier.

"This is fun! Come on, Give me all you got!" The maniacal smile widened even further, if it was possible, making the Black Soldier look very sinister.

Sailor Moon grimaced as blood seeped through her fuku on the left side, before, disappearing in to the darkness.

"I have to get the other's star seeds back" She thought, some of her hair fell out of her trademark, customary buns.

"If only I could get even one hit in..." She trailed off, before widening her eyes "That's it!" She gave herself a small smile despite her state.

The Black Soldier frowned as she noticed the Princess smiling; something about that smile was foreboding. However, it only served to make her angrier, and she charged with renewed vigour.

"Her movements are perfect, with no holes in the guard; as expected of the Strongest Soldier in the Galaxy. Nevertheless, as they say 'everything has a weakness, you just have to find it'" Sailor Moon analysed her opponent, as she closed in on her. "However..." She dodged and somersaulted over the sword, landing a few step backwards. "You should not underestimate a Princess" She finished, purposefully stumbling a little.

Galaxia began to prepare her strongest attack, as soon as she noticed the Princess stumbling.

"...every time she shoots an energy blast, her form breaks until the energy is restored..."

The black energy surrounding Galaxia began to swirl and gather at the point of her sword.

"...which means the stronger her attack is, the longer it will take her to get her form back"

Eventually, all of the black energy formed a pitch black sphere."Galactic..."

The Starlights look terrifyingly towards the 'seemingly' frozen Sailor Moon, back to the Black Soldier.

"What is she doing?"

"Sailor Moon. Move. Run!"

"SAILOR MOON!"

"...sphere"

Fighter's screams were drowned by the devastating attack. Intense light covered the atmosphere, making it brighter than the Sun. As the light slowly dispersed and the stars from the eyes disappeared, the whole world went silent. A stone rolled over from where Sailor Moon stood, body dripping with crimson blood, sword shattered into million pieces, eyes blank. Star lights looked at her motionlessly.

"No... It can't be..."

"Sailor Moon..."

"This is not true. She is not dead, she is not... she is... not ...dead"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA... The princess is finally dead. Now it is I, who will rule the universe. The Galaxy is mine, all mine. Chaos's mad laughter echoed in the emptiness. "The brightest light in the Galaxy has been wiped out. Now, who will challenge me next?"

* * *

The air was thick with tension. Only sound that could heard was the maniacal, mad laughter of a demented soldier. Rain poured down mercilessly on the ruin of the once beautiful city of Tokyo. The waves of the ocean next to Tokyo **(I don't know if there is one, but for the sake of my story, lets pretend there is one)** seemed crash down on the shore extra hard. The wind was destroying everything in its path. If the Starlights didn't know any better, they'd say that the wind and ocean soldiers were taking their revenge on the world that took their Princess.

Sailor Moon was still motionless on the ground, unseeing sapphire orbs stared ahead into nothingness. Crimson blood seeped through her fuku in to the growing puddle of scarlet beneath her.

"She's dead... Odango's dead" Star Fighter was in shock. "I failed to protect her. It's my fault"

"Fighter, stop it, it's our fault too. We should have been helping her." Healer sobbed.

"Instead we just stood back to let her take care of Chaos" Now normally, Maker would not be upset at the death someone that is not her princess, but this bubbly blonde had managed to squeeze into even Makers heart.

The Black soldier stopped relishing in her victory against the White Moon Princess, finally noticing that there a few more insects to take care of. She slowly and deliberately made her way towards the Starlights.

"Now then, who shall I kill first?" She asked gleefully, "Maybe the white-haired one, you're looking especially vulnerable with those tears on your face".

Healer spat on her face, not being able to do anything else. What was the point? Everyone was dead. There was simply no hope of wining anymore. However, Galaxia was in too much of a good mood to let something so trivial to intrude on her happiness.

She raised her sword, intending to cleave the silver-haired soldier in half.

"Now die!" The imposing sword was brought down.

"Healer!"

'So this is how it ends, I'm sorry for failing you Princess. At least I'll be able to see you at last' A single tear slid down her face. Accepting her fate, she closed her eyes; waiting for the pain to come...but it never came. Instead, something wet fell on her face. She slowly opened her eyes, perplexed, to see Chaos frozen above her, her sword poised to kill. Then she noticed the glinting, silver sword; sticking out her chest. Who?

"You shouldn't give up, Healer, ever" A familiar voice whispered.

Healer froze. She turned towards the voice. There stood Sailor Moon, in her glory. Not a speck of dirt on her. A soft smile playing at her lips. Her hand holding the sword sticking through Chaos' chest. But that's impossible, we saw her dead body. She looked towards where Sailor moon's body was before, to see it disappear

"How!?..." Healer rasped out.

"What... How?!... Impossible! You should be dead. I saw you die" Chaos looked down at the sword, sticking out from her heart.

"That is..." Sailor moon spoke, bringing her finger to her lips - in a hush sign - "...a secret" She finished with a wink, her eyes twinkling with mischievousness.

"Preposterous" Chaos spluttered " I expect you to stay dead when I kill you..." The sword fell with a clang on the ground."...you witch".

Galaxia's skin looked to be shattering as Sailor Moon pulled the sword back out. Black wisps of smoke swirled around her. Sailor Moon's eyes widened.

"Healer, get away form her" She shouted with a sense of urgency.

"W-wh-what"

"Now" Sailor Moon was panicking now. Healer didn't see what was wrong: Chaos was dead, and the Star seeds were reappearing. But she complied anyway. She swiftly ran back, and met up with Fighter and Maker.

"Healer, thank goodness, you are fine" Fighter sighed in relief.

"We thought _she_ had gotten you" Maker looked at her.

Healer stared at them. 'Haven't they seen Sailor Moon'. Before nodding towards that direction.

Fighter and Maker were confused to say the least. First Chaos gets her hands on Healer, the she comes back fine. All of a sudden, there is negative energy everywhere; and Healer was giving them an 'have you lost your mind?' look. They looked at each other, before turning towards the direction Healer nodded to.

"Sailor Moon!"

"But how?..." Both turned to Healer, who just shrugged in return.

"Beats me, she just appeared out of nowhere" She replied nonchalantly "more importantly, look! All star seeds are returning!"

True to her word, the star seed were returning. Most were returning to their own planets. After a while, the star seeds they were looking for, appeared in front of them. Slowly, taking form. First appeared the inner soldiers, followed by the outers, and eventually, their Princess.

"Princess" The Starlights chorused in relief.

"Maker, Fighter, Healer, You've done well!" The fireball princess smiled.

The inner and outer soldiers slowly snapped out of the disorientation, looking around to see the starlights and the fireball princess.

"Wait a minute where is OUR princess?" Uranus' shout brought the Starlights out of their reunion. They just looked at her blankly, befor what she said registered in their mind.

"Oh She's..." Fighter began nervously. The soldiers had a bad feeling about this.

"...she's..." Mars prompted on the StarLight

"...right here" Everyone whirled towards the voice, only to see Sailor Moon - back to her eternal form - smiling at them softly.

"Princess" Venus grinned followed by her companions. " you're okay".

"Of course" Sailor Moon smirked " you have so little faith in me" She said in a mock hurt voice.

"Sailor Moon" A voice called. She turned around to see her Prince Standing there, with ChibiChibi in his arms."Tadaima"

"Endymion" Sailor Moon looked at everyone, "Minna, Okairinasai" She beamed.

Only Saturn was keen enough to notice that Sailor Moon was very pale.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kitten, you were very brave!" Michelle smiled. They were all back at the Hikawa Shrine. Nearly everything was back to normal, except for the city which was in ruins. A delicious aroma surrounded the room.

"I bet everyone's hungry!" Lita came in with a tray full of chocolate cookies. The mouthwatering smell sent everyone scampering to get one.

"Mmmm, Lita, you're my god!" Mina muttered dreamily, face full of cookies.

"Thanks Mina" Lita chuckled goodheartedly, "There's more than enough for everyone!"

"Here you go, Princess!" Taiki handed some cookies to his princess on a separate plate.

He moved towards Amy; who was typing away at the mini computer, with a cookie in her mouth.

"It seems that there's no traces of Galaxia or any other negative activity." Everyone cheered.

"Yeah, baby! We rock!" Mina hollered.

"Technically Mina, MeatballHead and the Starlights were the ones who did it. We just sacrificed ourselves" Raye muttered under her breath. Yaten snickered at that.

"But, we would not have been able to do it without your help" Seiya said, looking uncharacteristically embarrassed. Looking around the room, he noticed there was no Serena.

"Where's Meatball Head?" He asked no one in particular. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked around. True enough, there was no Serena. One would she was with Darien; but he was right there with ChbiChibi on his lap.

"I wonder where she went." Amara muttered.

Hotaru frowned. It seems as though she was the only one who noticed the Princess' weird behaviour. Serena would never miss out on Lita's famous chocolate cookies.

"I'll go look for her." She volunteered.

"Please do, Hotaru!"

"Tell her I'm eating her share of the cookies"

"Mina!"

The ruckus quieted down as Hotaru exited the room. She closed her eyes and searched for her Princess's star.

* * *

Serena looked at her face in the mirror and frowned. It was too pale. Her head was spinning, but she kept steady. She had practice with it after all. Bending down, she washed out her mouth with the water. Watching as the slightly pink water flushed down the sink. There was a flutter of power. Saturn?

Quickly, washing her face one last time, Serena walked out of the bathroom; acting as though nothing was wrong.

Hotaru turned right on the corridor just as Serena closed the bathroom door.

"Princess, there you are! Everyone was worrying about where you went." She exclaimed, noticing that Serena looked a bit more tired than usual. She decided not to comment anything on that; opting instead to see how the princess would act.

"Gomen ne, Hotaru. I am fine" The perky voice assured her, "and how many times have I told you to call me Serena." Serena chided her. She 'acted' perfectly fine, however what truly going on in her mind was a mystery to the young scout.

Hotaru blushed faintly and mumbled out a soft sorry; before moving behind her Princess back towards the room.

* * *

The walk back to the living room was very quiet but not uncomfortable. It gave Serena time to think. She knew she was acting out of the usual, not being there to be the first one to grab the cookies, was a big hint. The only reason the others, specifically Pluto, Mars and Neptune; is only because her constant use of 'Trance'. She was mystified by how the 'Trance' does not seem to be working on Hotaru. Serena wondered how she could have missed Saturn's sensitivity towards any type of energy; positive or negative. Hotaru silently observed her princess. Outwardly, it appeared as though nothing was amiss. But she knew something was out of order. She couldn't place her finger on it but her instincts screamed to her, that something was wrong. She knew to trust her instincts; it has after all saved her before.

The rice paper door slid open with a creek, allowing the White Moon Princess and her youngest soldier to step inside the spacious living room. Pillows were thrown haphazardly on the floor, some were sitting on it, while others chose to sit on the small bed situated in the corner. The small table in the middle was covered in different snacks and food, cooked by the resident gourmet chef; Lita. All eyes turned towards the door at the sound of someone opening and coming in.

"Serena, where did you go?" Darien got up and went up to her to give her a small hug. Seiya was smiling at the sight of the princess, but turned his gaze elsewhere at the initiation of the hug. He knew she was with her prince, but that did not lessen the pain. As much as her presence makes him happy, he did not want to see her with another man. 'At least she was happy' He comforted himself. This small action did not go unnoticed by the Fireball princess, a sad smile ghosted upon her lips.

'Seiya, maybe if you had met her before him' She said in her mind.

"Sorry, bathroom break. Hehe" Serena said with a sheepish expression painted upon her slightly pale face. She took a look around the room, seeing how her friends and guardians were visibly relaxing at her answer. She smiled softly internally, how lucky she was to have such great friends!

"Well, make sure to tell us that the next time you decide to disappear" Raye barked.

Serena's sheepish expression transformed in to a cute pout. She looked at Raye, eyes shimmering with sparkling tears. Raye was taken aback when the pout morphed into a cocky smirk.

"Ehhh" Serena began in a silky voice, "Does that mean you were worried about me?" She asked.

Raye spluttered at that, choking on the cookies she was nibbling on. Serena grinned at that in satisfaction. Everyone laughed at Raye's reaction. Everyone knew that although Raye cared just as much as others; perhaps even more for their princess – she would rather die than to display it. That's why Serena wasn't offended when Raye turned face to the side with her nose up in the air.

"Puh-lease, don't flatter yourself!"

Amy decided this would be a good time to step in, before the fight escalated.

"That's enough" She interrupted the bickering duo.

"We have something important to discuss" Taiki added.

At that everyone sat up and turned towards her. Anything those two thought was important, were just that – important. They have been spending the past few minutes in front of Amy's minicomputer.

"Okay, as you know, Galaxia has been defeated, the negative energy around us has almost disappeared too" Amy started with a serious face. Trista nodded at that and followed up.

Serena inwardly smiled at that. Her friends will never change. Staying same no matter what. That was the best thing about them. She hoped they would never change in the future either; even if they… She snapped herself out of reverie to hear the end of the trio's explanation. Oh, looks like Trista's talking.

"… Galaxia is dead" a pointed looked towards Serena, who blushed and looked down," BUT the negative energy is still lingering within the still ruined city, we need to rebuild the city and…" Trista trailed off looking towards the Kinmoku residents.

"Even though we are not from this planet, we will help you rebuild it; as a repayment" Yaten muttered reluctantly. Princess Kakyuu looked at him reprimandingly.

"You have our eternal gratitude for your assistance, White Moon Princess" She stood up at that and gave a small curtsey. The Starlights followed with short bow.

"No, this would not have been possible without everyone's help" Serena was quick to reply and wave off any praise. Everyone smiled at the humble and modest attitude of the princess.

"Ah- uhm" Trista coughed.

"We still need to discuss on how to rebuild the city" Michelle explained with a soft smile on her face. She was happy at how much her princess had grown up. After all, it was hard think of someone who cries for everything small thing as their Princess; but now looking at her, she was proud of how much her Princess had come along.

Everyone chuckled. It seems as though they've gotten off topic. Artemis turned to Luna.

"Would it be possible to rebuild the city if the scouts put their planetary power together" He asked the black cat.

"I'm not sure. It will be draining and time consuming" Was the reply he'd gotten.

"And we are not sure if it will work." Raye added.

"It would be good as a backup plan, should nothing else work." Lita commented offhandedly, but others agreed.

"Then what should we do?" Mina asked, "You can't really expect us to build the city manually, do you? We are not builders you know!"

"Chill Mina! We are not building it by hand" Lita looked around, "Right?"

"Obviously" Raye snorted.

"Um, if I may…" Serena started with a small voice. Darien's head snapped up at that, the small voice Serena was using could only mean…

"No" Darien said firmly.

"But I have not even said anything yet" Serena whined.

"I know what you are talking and the answer is no"

"You don't control me!"

"Serena… "

"…"

"It's too dangerous" Darien stated.

"So? Everything in this life is" Serena countered, not denying Darien's statement.

The others stared on in confusion as the two lovers bantered back and forth. What are they talking? And what is too dangerous? Trista's eyes widened in realization, followed by Michelle and Raye.

"Serena, you are not using the Silver crystal, it will drain you too much. I can't risk losing you" 'again' he added in his mind.

Amara stares in horror, her Princess was going to die? Never.

"Princess, I agree with the prince. It is too dangerous." Darien looked a bit relieved at the support, nodding in thanks.

"Not you too, Amara" Serena looked at her, Amara stared back defiantly. Serena looked around helplessly. Other scouts looked torn between following her or the prince. Eventually deciding on the prince – not wanting to lose their princess.

"Serena, I'm sure we could find some other way" Michelle assured the girl.

"Uh-uh, so you don't need to risk your life for this" Mina gave a thumbs up at this.

"Amy is there other way we could rebuild the city" Raye turned to Amy, who was analysing data on her computer.

"Let me check" She replied distractedly. Saturn watched all of this with a placid face, inwardly frowning. She was focusing her energy on the princess – desperation was rolling off her in waves, as well as urgency and panic…? Why would Princess be panicked about this? Is there something that she is not telling us? She wondered. And why was no one else noticing Princesses' weird behaviour.

"Fine" Serena finally conceded. Everyone sighed in relief. Hotaru didn't. The princess was planning something, else she would not give up so easily, not when she was this desperate. She stayed quiet and decided to see where this would lead to.

A few moments passed while discussing ways of how to rebuild the city. Nobody noticed that Serena was starting to sweat, her breathing getting laboured; as though she just ran a matrathon.

Serena focused all her power onto the 'Trance'.

'I don't have much time left' she thought desperately.

It was after nobody paid attention to the Princess walk towards the door, that Hotaru noticed something was wrong. Even though they were talking, the scouts looked as though they were sleepwalking, or in a trance or something. Realizing that she did not have much of a choice, she got up and stealthily followed Serena. And watched as Serena walked outside. Hotaru had a small idea where this was going and she knew she would not be able to change her princess' mind once she's set on something, therefore, she remained hidden to observe.

Serena smiled as the blinding light washed over the city, washing away all negative energy, fixing the buildings and awakening the citizens. The power of the silver crystal poured off her, turning the city into a state of which nothing happened – no Galaxia attacked, perfectly normal and clean.

Suddenly, her heart tightened as if someone was clutching it. Crimson blood made its way up to her throat. Her vision was covered with black spots. She fell on her knees, unable to stand the excoriating pain. Her insides felt as though they were being ripped apart. As her body descended towards the ground, her last thought was

'I managed to make it on time'

Hotaru looked ahead at the frightening scene in front her, terror written on her face. Serena was lying there, her small, pale body on a growing pool of scarlet, red blood, long, slender fingers clutching tightly on to the precious brooch.

"No, Serena…" A ear-shrieking scream pierced the silence.

* * *

"She's breathing fine" Amy said, putting down her stethoscope, "but I'm not sure about the state of her body, it's rather unstable right now."

The rest of the scouts had woken up from their 'Trance' at Hotaru's stricken scream. The sight that greeted them had shook them down to their very core. Never in a million years, did they imagine they would see Serena lying in a pool of blood, motionless; as though she were dead. She certainly looked dead. Their princesses' skin was a pale white, as a sheet and her lips were slightly blue from the lack of oxygen in her body.

Everyone really thought she was. They couldn't feel her breathe, nor could they hear her heartbeat.

In a blink of an eye,or less than that really; the scouts flew into a flurry of actions. Amy, Darien and Taiki - being the most intellectual and educated in medical studies, had taken it upon themselves to heal the fallen princess.

Darien was the first one to unfreeze himself and actually move. He picked up his beloved and proceeded to bring her into the warmth of the house. his movements acted as a catalyst for everyone else. Amy practically ran after him, with Taiki in tow. Trista and Michelle settled in comforting the youngest scouting, who now shaking like a leaf. The shock of seeing her princess half-dead hadn't left her yet, more so when she realized she did not do anything to help her; even after she knew something was wrong. All the other scouts were still shocked but entered the shrine, in hope of finding a way to help Sailor Moon. In their grief they didn't realise that the city had been rebuilt and citizens were beginning to wake up.

* * *

Currently, The trio: Darien, Amy and Taiki, were busy reviving the princess. Normally, in a situation like this, they would run to the nearest hospital, but that out of the question. The city was in ruins(1). They wouldn't take her, even if it was not in ruins.

Why? Simple. They are not humans like the others, well, probably with the exception of Darien, everyone else were aliens. They were the reincarnations of their past selves. The past selves who were the princesses' of their own planets. Their DNA structure was slightly different from normal earthlings, they _are_ from a different planet. Not enough to make a difference in their appearance, but definitely enough to be noticed under a simple X-ray scan. It was a good thing their Senshi power manages to heal them. That would an understatement! How else do you think they have a flawless body, and complexion even after battling all those mega creeps. Without the Senshi healing, they probably would have been a group of disabled, and disfigured teenagers. Oh, the horror!

Therefore, taking any of them to a hospital would be like announcing their secret personae to the whole world, as in taking a microphone and shouting 'I am Sailor Moon!' while standing on the top of the Tokyo Tower.

They would not mind doing that, if it _actually_ helped save their princess; but Luna doubted Earth medicine would be enough to heal a lunarian, much less the Princess. The lunarians were said to have superior biological structure than other planets, after all.

"What happened to her?" Amy eventually asked the black, feline advisor, "This is the first time time it happened, or did this ever happen to her in the silver millennium?"

Luna let her glance wonder to the pale girl laying among the light red sheets. Right now, they were situated in Raye's room. Simply because it was much easier to get to the kitchen or the bathroom, should they need anything.

The room was average sized, with minimum furnitures: a maroon wardrobe covered the entire right side, while on the left side were a dressing table, small bookshelf and a working table. There was a big window adjacent to the wardrobe, opposite the door for entering the room. The double bed was placed under the window, a night stand on one side while a bedside table was on the other side. Most furnitures were wooden and the room's main colour seemed to be maroon and various other shades of red.

Luna currently occupied the night stand, sitting on top and Artemis sat on the bedside table.

"No. Not that I remember." Luna shook her head, "This is the first time this had happened, I think." She looked towards her partner to see if he had come up anything. Artemis, too, shook his head. He had nothing.

Truthfully, Luna was scared. To her memories, this is the first time anything like this happened to the princess and she, they had no idea what. This was very sudden and she thought there would be peace, after Chaos was defeated. She could not remember anything like this happening in the Moon. But the again, the memories from that time were hazy, not exactly clear.

"Amy, anything new on your mini-computer?" Darien asked, placing another piece of cold cloth on Serena's forehead. They had washed of the excess blood, and Taiki had both a sample of the blood to analyse it. Amy attached a couple of wires from her mini-computer to Serena's body to monitor the heartbeat as well as any thing unusual in her body.

"So far nothing" Was the reply from the girl, who was currently absorbed in typing up data into the mini-computer.

Darien sighed, before wincing in sudden pain. This did not escape Luna's sharp eye.

"Is something wrong, My lord?" She asked making the other occupants in the room look up.

"What is it?" Artemis followed up, feeling slight panic rising up. What would they do if both of the royal members fall?

"Nothing to worry about me at least," Darien grunted, "It's Serena, my connection with her is transferring some of her pain onto me." He explained after the pain had died down a little.

"How do you feel?" Taiki was quick to enquire. This would prove to be helpful in their plight.

Darien grimaced. "As though my body was-"

"...disintegrating!" Amy gasped in horror, eyes fixated on the small screen of her computer.

"What's wrong?"

"Did you figure something out?"

Amy nodded shakily.

"Serena's body, it's disintegrating from the inside. It's happening very slowly that my computer only detected it now"

That was the pain Darien felt. That is what Serena is feeling right now. Taiki looked down at the motionless girl. He could not imagine the pain she must be going through right now. Needless to say, his respect for the White Moon Princess rose, a lot.

"Isn't there something we could do?" Darien punched the wall nearest to him, before stumbling in pain. His face was scrunched up in pain; physical and emotional.

"Darien, it would be better if you cut your connection to Serena" Artemis said, in a way as though he did not want to. He didn't. Luna looked shocked for a second before realizations dawned on her. She nodded along.

_What?!_ How could they even utter those words. He will not cut his connection to his Princess. She needed him! He wouldn't leave her alone at a time time like this.

"Darien, we can't afford to lose you too"

"If you cut the connection, it would be easier on you to find a cure"

"Please, My lord! You know Serena would not want this!"

Darien looked into the pleading eyes of the black advisor. He slowly nodded, cutting the connection, the only link between him and his princess.

* * *

Everyone stood outside the room, some leaning against the wall, while some pacing restlessly. Trista and Michelle were still with Hotaru while Raye went to consult with the Great fire

"Damn it! Damn it to hell!" Mina looked up to see Amara punching a wall, her hand tearing through the plaster.

"Maa, maa Calm down! Raye will blow a gasket if you broke her house!" She tried to joke in vain, but she could not even twitch her lips upwards.

"How could we have let this happen, we were supposed to protect her!" Amara ignored her and shouted. Nobody said anything as she continued her tirade. Lita walked up to Amara.

_SLAP!_

Amara reeled back in surprise. She looked down to see Lita glaring at him, there were unmistakable tears in her eyes.

"Shut your trap, Blondie!" She was almost to the point of growling even, "None of us were expecting this, so stop acting like you are the only one!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"It's not like we can do anything else but wait!"

"Yeah, Wait while she could be dying in there!"

"She's not dying!"

The starlights, the remaining ones, looked lost. Mina walked up to the two calmly, at least that's what it looked like.

"This is no time for fighting you two, it isn't helping anyone" She said to them. Her voice was quiet and serious. Gone was the bubbly and cheery Mina Starbright(2). In it's place stood Commander Venus, leader of the inner Senshi. "So quit fighti- Amy!"

Mina was interrupted by the entrance of Sailor Mercury. Everyone surrounded her almost instantly, Mina didn't. She knew something was wrong, the moment she saw Amy's crestfallen face, bangs shadowing her eyes...

* * *

**(1) They didn't see the City yet, remember. They were too shocked at seeing Serena, well, half-dead.**

**(2) Anyone know Mina's american surname? Just made that up :P**


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you hear the news?"

"No, I was too busy. You know, my sister and all"

"Ah, How is she?"

"Getting better, but the hospital won't discharge her, yet"

"Well, she needs to get better"

"You were saying about the news?"

"Oh right. Remember that big concert hall? The one where the Three Lights final concert was in? Apparently, it was damaged by in the Scouts fight."

"Wow, really! I wonder where they are now. Usually they fix up their own mess."

The two girls talked excitedly about the Schoolgirl Super-heroines of Tokyo, they went MIA, few months. Though, that may have something to do with, there not being any monster attacks. The scouts only showed up to defeat those monsters, of course they also clean up their own little mess; before the police even arrives at the place.

Which is the reason why the populace was currently puzzling over why the scouts latest Battlefield was left as it is, damaged and broken. The crime scene was on the news all around the world. The police assigned to investigate the area were extremely relieved that they had such an understanding and caring man. Because, this was not a place they would want to be in. Silently, their respect for the Female Heroines rose, a lot.

Indeed, this was not a place where any sane person, or even insane person would want to be. To actually be fighting, God Forbid. They would probably die from shock, if not from the supernatural power, just by watching the fight; well except maybe the die-hard fans.

* * *

The Cherry temple was very quiet, strangely so. Usually there would be sound of cleaning, and hustle from Raye's friends. Today was too quiet. Not even the birds were singing. Chad walked through the clean hallway, delicately balancing numerous food-trays on both of his hands. He walked slowly, making sure not to bump or trip over anything. Moments later, he arrived at a door. Both of his hands were full, leaving him unable to open the door. He stared helplessly, the tried to reach to open the door. He didn't need to. The door opened abruptly, ending his attempts of opening it; revealing a dishevelled Raye. Chad stared at her mournfully. The normally neat Raye's hair was everything, as though she had just woken up from sleep. She probably had and would have been sleeping had he not interrupted.

"Thanks" Raye's voice was clipped, as she reached over to get the trays from the nervous man. She walked back to set the food on a small bedside table; giving Chad a full view of her room. Dirty clothes were strewn about everywhere, covering the almost hidden carpet. The parts without clothes, were covered in food and sweet wrappers and comic books. Only a few comic books though, Chad knew why.

He stayed for while not knowing whether he should just go or stay. Raye started put a small in her mouth, when he had finally gathered the courage to speak.

"You know, Raye. She would not want you to act like this." He started.

Raye froze in mid-bite. Her hands stopped just before her mouth. It would been a comical sight, if not for the serious atmosphere.

"She would want you to be happy and getting on with life"

Chad didn't get to say another word as the door suddenly, slammed on his face. He was shocked. He knew something this would happen, but he did not expect the barely hidden rage and fury in those violet eyes. Maybe, he underestimated the bond of friendship between, Raye and her.

* * *

How dare he?! What does he know! Nothing That's what.

In her fury, Raye did not notice until, her fingers touched the small stone. She stopped and looked down. In her hands was a small book. A gift from her. The book was about A6 sized and decently thick. She had given the same gift to everyone else, for Christmas, Raye recalled. Although, each book was personalised, they contained the same thing. All the precious pictures and memories of their group. All the happy, sad, funny and stupid time. The cover was the same colour as their planet. Hers was red. What else would it be? It was decorated with golden and purple intricate flowers, with a small ruby in the middle. Others had their own colour gems. Amy had a Sapphire. Lita got an Emerald. Mina got a golden Zircon. Even the outer had their share. Michelle got an Aquamarine. Amara got a Quartz. Trista got Jade. Hotaru got a Tarzanite. That was one of their best moments.

Without her notice, teasrs began to flow freely from her eyes. She stuffed he face against the satin cover of the pillow, it helped muffle out her bawls.

* * *

"Where's Raye?"

"I don't know! I sent a message to her, that is if she even heard it."

"Someone go pick her up"

"I'll go"

Luna watched as Mina walked towards the direction of cherry hill temple. All the girls had taken the news very hard. She can't say she hadn't either. Looking towards Artemis, she knew it was the same with him too. She looked around the whole group. Amy, Darien and Taiki were huddled together, discussing the recent events. While the others watched with dead eyes. It was scary. The group of lively girls had been to moping teenagers. Just by looking at them, anyone could tell. The dark bags were prominent beneath each eyes. The slouch in their posture. Those broken eyes. No one could look at them without felling sorry. But they didn't want any pity. They wanted her back. Even she had to admit she herself was losing hope.

* * *

"Sorry, I didn't check my phone"

"It's okay"

Raye isn't that much of a talker, but this was getting on her nerves. Every attempt she made to talk, Mina replied with short answer. It's surreal how she was the one trying to make the extroverted Mina talk. It's true. While the other scouts have taken to moping, mourning, and crying. Mina did the opposite. She hadn't shed a single tear, bottling up all her emotion. She was the leader of the Scouts; Commander Venus. She can't afford to be weak.

* * *

"Now that everyone's here,lets begin" Amy started the meeting.

"How is her state?" Amara was quick to ask, only to get a shake from Amy. That hopeful look she had forced on was instantly replaced with a heart-broken look.

"But" Everyone perked up at that. Amy was the brains of the group. Surely, she had found a way to treat the Princess. "Luna found something" She gestured to Luna, who was sitting down, eyes closed.

"While in Serena's room, I remembered something" Luna began, "She would sometimes take something out whenever she thought I was asleep."

"Maybe, if we find that thing, we may be able to figure out what is happening to her." Michelle suggested, earning a nod from Luna.

"Great" Lita stood up, "Lets go to her house straight away"

"Wait" Mina spoke up for the first time, "How do we know what that thing is?" A valid question. Normally, this would surprise everyone, a logical question from Mina. But the recent events didn't allow Raye to tease her fellow scout on that.

"Good question" Trista nodded, looking towards Luna.

"As far as I can recall, it's a small box, like a make up box" Luna tried to remember.

"We'll know when see it" Amara concluded the meeting, standing up, ready to start their search.

* * *

"Honey, can you see who's at the door?"

"Yes, Mum"

The door opened to reveal Serena's little brother, Sammy. He looked at the group of girls.

"Oh, hey it's you guys" Sammy's face lit up,"Come on in"

Mina stepped in first, followed by Amy, Lita and lastly Raye. It was the second time they came to Serena's house, after she collapsed. The first time when the had to tell her parents about her condition, they would've made a lie; but couldn't think of any proper, believable ones. They settled on telling the truth, minus the scout business. Right now, the Princess was in intensive care unit in the hospital, Serena's parents insisted, the girls could not refuse, without a valid reason.

"Ah, it's you girls" Ilene Tsukino's hand was full of just made cookies, chocolate chips cookies. They were her favourites, Raye thought with a churn in her stomach, "Would you girls have some cookies"

Some took a cookie, nibbling on it out of politeness. Others refused. No one was in the mood for chocolate cookies.

"So, how can I help you?" Ilene asked, "Serena's condition hasn't gotten any better, the doctor's don't even know what's happening to her!" The Tsukino family, Hospital and the School all believe, or rather were told, Serena was at the scene of the Scout's battlefield. It wasn't unbelievable, as they thought her to be another Three Lights fan.

"We came to get something from Serena's room" Mina started nervously, trying to think of an excuse, while cursing others from making them hurry. Only the inner scouts had come, they were the closest too. That and the Tsukino family knew them. Although, it killed the others, mainly Amara, there was nothing they could do but wait.

"Get what?"

"Umm, ahh..."

"We came to see if she kept a diary or something like a journal." Mina could kiss Amy right now.

"Uhh, yes. The doctor believes it may hold some clue to what had happened to her.." Mina trailed.

"As far as I know, she doesn't keep any journal or diary, I may be wrong. Go ahead and see"

"Thank you, Ma'am"

* * *

The Inner scouts looked around the familiar room, tears already gathering at the corner of their eyes. Ignoring that, they began to look for the box. They looked everywhere. Inside the closet. Inside the wardrobe. Under the bed. under the mattress. Inside the vanity drawers. and everywhere else you could think of.

"Where is it?" Raye gritted out frustratedly, going as far as punching the wall nest to her. It's a good thing no cracks appeared, or Ilene might be wondering what the hell they were doing up here.

"Calm down" Mina muttered out, trying move away from the angry girl. Her feet made funny noise on the floor. Amy looked up at that. She walked towards the spot where Mina just stepped on.

"What are you doing, Amy?" Lita asked, moving forward to get a better view, "under the floorboards, you really think?" She frowned.

"It's worth a try,this is only place we haven't searched."

"True"

The floorboards were rather loose. There were signs of it being opened and closed many times.

"I think this might be it"

Lita and Amy carefully pulled up the floorboards. There was nothing inside.

"What the hell?!" Raye shrieked, "There should be something inside"

"Maybe it was just a loose floorboard"

Luna jumped off from the table she was perched upon and trotted closer to the dark hole from where the floor boards were removed. She frowned.

"Amy" Luna called, "Analyse it with your mini-computer" She ordered crisply. Her tone leaving no for argument.

Even though Amy was confused, she complied. Getting the mini-computer out of the subspace pocket.

Mina looked up when she heard Amy gasp.

"What! did you find something?" She ran quickly to Amy's side, closely followed by the others.

"There is a very elaborate illusion around the small space, no wonder we couldn't see anything"

"I could not even feel anything"

"What could be so important that she would this far to hide it"

"How does she know such a strong illusion?"

These questions swirled around their head, but they paid them no heed as they began to remove the illusion to find a small velvet box. It was small like Luna had said.

The velvet was a crimson, golden and silver floral patterns adorned the whole box, form top to bottom. The was a small lock.

"Should there be a key?"

"No, look! the lock is very different."

Indeed it was. The lock was a small circle. There was small crystal in the middle. The crystal was surrounded by other colourful gems. There were eight gems, nine including the crystal.

* * *

"How do we open it?" Amara asked, as they all studied the small box.

"Let's see..." Everyone racked their brain, trying to figure out a way to open the box.

Darien looked at the box very closely. There was something familiar about the design. He's seen them somewhere. and the gems...

That's it!

"It's linked to your planetary powers" He informed the Solar scouts. The scouts looked surprised.

"How did you know?" Michelle asked.

"See those gems, they represent each of you." Darien explained.

The girls leaned closer to get a better look.

"You are right!"

Surrounding the crystal were: a Ruby, a Sapphire, an Emerald, a golden Zircon, an Aquamarine, A Quartz, a Jade and a Tarzanite.

"They are the same jewels that she gave us for Christmas" Hotaru whispered. This was the first she had spoken since Serena collapsed.

"Maybe, if we concentrate all our power on it together. It will open" Trista suggested with a smile. Finally, they were getting somewhere. Others saw the smile, and unknown to them, a small smile blossomed on each of their faces.


End file.
